Where is my heart?
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang Law dan seorang wanita yang bernyanyi di tengah malam, AU, bad sumary, horor gagal


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece punya Odachi**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Abal, Kurang Horor, OOC, Typo, Penulis amatir dll**

*****Mulai*** **

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kasus kamar nomor nol yang dialami oleh Trafalgar Law, seorang dokter muda yang bekerja di Hospital East Blue, Yokohama. Rumah sakit ini memang sangat terkenal, fasilitas yang mewah dan tenaga dokter profesional yang sangat ahli dibidangnya. Namun dibalik itu semua berbagai kisah horor tersimpan di dalam rumah sakit tiga tingkat ini.

Selama dua tahun ini, Law sudah melihat berbagai macam hantu di rumah sakit ini. Bisa dibilang pada saat malam hari rumah sakit ini ramai akan para hantu. Itulah mengapa ketika sudah menginjak pukul sepuluh malam, semua pasien telah tertidur. Lalu dokter dan suster yang berjaga malam, juga jarang yang berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit ini.

Selama ini Law selalu mengabaikan cerita tersebut, bisa dibilang ia selalu melupakan semua kejadian horor, yang pernah dialaminya, termasuk kasuk kamar nomor nol. Namun ada satu kejadian yang sampai detik ini selalu Law ingat.

Cerita itu ketika Law sehabis melakukan operasi sampai jam dua belas malam. Operasi itu sangat sulit dan berat, karena operasi itu adalah operasi cangkok jantung. Selama enam jam ia berada di ruang operasi. Tapi tentu saja Law berhasil melakukannya, karena Law adalah dokter spesialis jantung paling hebat di rumah sakit ini. Sudah berpuluh-puluh pasien yang ia selamatkan, jadi keberhasilan ini merupakan hal yang biasa.

Setelah selesai operasi, Law berniat untuk beristirahat di halaman rumah sakit, sambil merokok barang sebatang. Operasi kali ini benar-benar melelahkan dan yang paling lama ia lakukan. Hal ini karena kondisi pasien yang terus menurun selama operasi. Tapi syukurlah operasi berjalan lancar.

Law tahu berada di luar apalagi di halaman rumah sakit pasti ia akan melihat hal-hal aneh lagi. Namun selama di dalam kamar operasi tadi, ia merasa penat dan dadanya sesak. Sepertinya operasi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan jiwanya.

Makanya Law pergi ke luar untuk menghirup udara segar, walaupun ia tahu menghirup udara malam tentu saja bukan hal yang baik. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa sesak sehabis melakukan operasi yang berat.

Kebetulan malam ini malam bulan purnama. Biasanya malam-malam begini, ia pasti akan melihat hantu. Tapi Law tidak peduli, dia tetap menikmati setiap hisapan rokoknya. Tiba-tiba ketika bulan purnama itu tertutup awan hitam, Law mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Suaranya tidak begitu bagus, tapi lyriknya begitu menyakitkan.

Awalnya Law tidak peduli, tapi semakin lama, suara itu semakin menyakiti telinganya. Akhirnya Law pun mencoba untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencari asal nyanyian tersebut. Suara itu terdengar makin keras di kamar Melati nomor 888. Seingat Law kamar itu adalah kamar kosong.

Tapi akhirnya Law membuka kamar tersebut dan benar kamar itu kosong. Law kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi suara nyanyian menyakitkan itu kembali terdengar. Hal ini membuat Law kembali membuka pintunya dan begitu di buka, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, tampak berdiri di depan jendela, sambil melihat ke arah luar.

Dari pantulan kaca jendelanya, Law tidak bisa melihat mata wanita tersebut, karena teralingi poninya. Wanita itu terus bernyanyi, tanpa mempedulikan kedatangan Law yang dilihatnya dari kaca jendela. Law pun menghampiri wanita tersebut. Sepertinya ia pasien rumah sakit ini, karena ia memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit ini.

"Hei, kau sudah malam kenapa tidak tidur? dan lebih baik kau tutup gorden jendelamu!" ujar Law kemudian. Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan masih terus bernyanyi. Law yang diacuhkan wanita itu, lalu menepuk pundak wanita tersebut.

"Hei, nona cepat tidur, ini jamnya untuk bernyanyi! Kau dengar aku kan?" perintah Law sekali lagi dan wanita itu pun akhirnya berhenti menyanyi dan berbalik ke arah Law, membuat dokter muda itu membeku seketika.

_"Maaf, dok aku sedang sedih jantungku hilang, kau tahu dimana jantungku?"_ tanya wanita itu balik dan Law hanya terdiam membeku tidak menjawab pertanyaan si wanita yang ternyata di dada sebelah kirinya tampak bolong dan keluar darahnya.

Sejak saat itu Law tidak pernah melupakan kejadian tersebut karena wanita itu adalah pasien yang meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Kemudiana disaat bersamaan ada seorang pasien yang butuh segera donor jantung. Bisa dibilang Law-lah yang mengambil jantung wanita tersebut, dengan sangat terpaksa untuk mengoperasi pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung tersebut.

*****END*****


End file.
